


Sloppy Seconds

by painted_whore



Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, POV Sam Winchester, Polyamory, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, cockslut Cas, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_whore/pseuds/painted_whore
Summary: Dean and Cas invite Sam in.(Can be read as a stand-alone, but I'm sure you would also enjoy part 1 if you enjoy this.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Sloppy Seconds

"You know, Cas isn't just a good kisser. He's also a really great fuck." Dean lets the statement hang in the air for a while before continuing. "He's so tight, Sam. You wouldn't believe it."

Sam, currently receiving a hickey from his brother's boyfriend, barely has the concentration to listen to what Dean is saying. The comprehension comes belatedly, but full-force. Sam gasps, and whines as Cas starts sucking at his neck even harder. 

Was Dean suggesting—? No, no way. Surely he's just dangling the treat in front of Sam only to pull it away as soon as Sam goes for it. 

Wait a second, 'treat'? Since when does he want to have sex with Cas? He panics, pushing the angel away from him and sitting up as straight as he can with Cas straddling his lap. How the hell did this even happen? When he woke up this morning he didn't think the day would include making out with Cas, thinking about how deliciously tight he is, and yet here Sam is, doing exactly that. 

He looks at Dean, who's grinning at him devilishly. 

_This is a test,_ Sam thinks. He gestures the angel to get off of him, which Cas does, though he looks a bit grumpy about it. 

Sam clears his throat. "Look, I appreciate—," he glances at Cas, who's lips are plump and red and shining with wetness, " _this_ , but I'm not really interested in your sloppy seconds." He shoots Dean his best bitch face for a moment, trying to make it clear to his brother that he's not falling for his trick. 

"No offense, Cas," he adds towards the angel. 

Dean's expression is unreadable, and he scoffs. "Your loss." He spreads his arms in an invitation to Cas, who has walked around the table towards him. Cas leans down as Dean's arm snakes around his back and kisses Dean once before pressing their foreheads together. Though he doesn't move his head, his eyes glance towards Sam, who all the sudden feels like he's intruding on something. 

"Sorry," he says, not sure what exactly he's apologizing for. Then, quickly, he leaves. 

*

Sam hears it later that day after coming out of the shower and walking to his bedroom with bare feet. Right as he passes Dean's bedroom door a soft moan is audible from inside, and Sam stops in his tracks to listen. 

There's another, quieter moan, and it's unmistakably Cas. Sam steps back twice to get back to the door and holds his breath. He doesn't dare lean towards the door to press his ear against it. 

Another moan, a whine, "Dean", a gasp, every one or two seconds in a steady rhythm. A mental image of Cas, on all fours, taking in Dean's dick like a champion pops up in Sam's mind, and he realizes in horror that a wave of arousal crashes over him, making him hard. 

He listens for a while longer, red-faced, ghosting his fingertips over the bulge in his sweatpants. 

No, he can't. Touching himself to this would be crossing a line. A line that should never, _ever_ be crossed. This isn't just voyeurism. It's filthy how much a thought involving _his own brother_ turns him on. It's not right. Even if Cas is really hot. Which, _god_ , he is. Sam hasn't even been aware of it, has known that the angel is conventionally attractive, literally celestial, but hasn't realized this for himself. But after today, after having tasted Cas' lips, after having his hands on him and Cas' hands on himself... Something shook loose, or something clicked, somewhere in Sam's brain. 

He wants Cas. He wants him _a lot_. Not just because he's lonely. Not just because he's desperate. Or because Dean and Cas like to make a show of it. No, because of those words that echo in his mind. " _Dean's not making me do anything."_

Cas wants it. Wants _Sam_.

And Sam wants him back, yearns so much he flexes the muscles in his arm, stretching his fingers, doing everything possible to not touch himself to the sound of his brother fucking Cas. 

It occurs to him that he should probably be jealous. Dean, getting lucky, and Sam standing on the sidelines — A mockery of all the times this has happened when they were younger. 

Back when Dean fucked girls. When he brought them back to wherever they were staying, fucked them in his bed, just inches away from Sam's bed, and _fuck_ , yes, sometimes Sam was there, it just happened like that. Or when Dean had sex in the car, and the smell of sweat and cum hang in the air when Sam got in, and it should've been disgusting, but Sam never mentioned it, not once. 

A particularly loud moan brings Sam back to reality, and he registers his hand on his cock too late, and he's touching himself, breathing hard, emotions whirling. _Cas, fuck. Dean. Oh god, no, no—!_

The noises from inside the bedroom stop and Sam takes in a sharp breath, terrified he's been caught. There's a few seconds of silence, and Sam brings himself to pull his hand out of his pants. 

Then, "Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna come in?" Dean's voice comes from the other side of the door, muffled, far-off. 

Sam's heart beats fast, threatening to explode. 

There's a shuffle, a creak from the bed, silence again except for the blood rushing in Sam's ears. 

"Sammy," Dean calls out impatiently. "Don't keep him waiting." 

_Cas_ , Sam's brain helpfully provides. _Cas is waiting. For you._

It's enough to shut out every other thought, and next thing he knows his arm is reaching for the handle and opening the door. 

Cas is naked, half on his back and half against the headboard, legs angled upwards towards his chest. There's a lot of dark hair on his legs. For some reason, that's the first thing Sam notices. Only then he sees his ass. And— _fuck_ , Sam curses mentally, his balls, heavy between his legs. The rest is hidden from him, so Sam lets his gaze travel up and meet Cas' eyes. The angel is looking at him shy but determined, sweat pearls on his forehead, sex hair. He looks properly fucked. 

Sam swallows. Takes a breath. Looks over to Dean, huddled up on the other side of the bed, sheets strewn over him. He's naked too, Sam assumes, though he only sees his chest, the rest is covered, except for his feet that stick out. 

"Welcome," Dean says. He looks smug. 

Sam clears his throat. Doesn't know what to say. Doesn't know if he should say anything. 

"Cas tells me you've been listening in," Dean continues. 

Sam looks over to Cas, who now has a cocky smile on his face. Angelic bastard. Sam wants to rub the grin off of him. 

"Try him," Dean continues. His words barely register in Sam's mind. "He's ready." 

Cas slowly opens his legs, presenting himself to Sam. He knows what he's doing, and it's driving Sam crazy. Sam's rooted to the spot, though, still close to the door, staring, unbelieving. 

Cas is absolutely gorgeous, breathtakingly beautiful. His cock is lying hard and red and leaking on top of his belly, and when his hands travel down and grab his asscheeks to spread them Sam feels like he's having an aneurysm. 

This can't be real. This _can't be real._

Any thought of Castiel the adorable, innocent, clueless angel vaporizes. Dean must have ruined him already, Sam thinks, and that thought is infinitely more delicious than it should be. 

_Fuck_ , Sam thinks again and looks at Dean, desperate for instruction. 

He doesn't want to leave. If he's being honest with himself, he knows he isn't going to. But he doesn't know what else to do. He feels lost. 

Dean sees it, knows. He's had practice, after all. He nods towards Cas and gestures Sam to come closer. 

Sam does, step after step, until he's at the foot of the bed. He blinks, blinks again, trying to take in the whole picture of what he's seeing, and failing miserably. His eyes are glued to Cas' form, the offering alone seemingly enough to get him close to the edge.

But no, not yet. 

"Please," Cas groans, and it goes straight to Sam's cock. "Please, Sam." 

Sam feels himself shaking. "I said I didn't want your sloppy seconds," he presses out. He doesn't mean it, and he knows it's obvious. 

"Not _that_ sloppy. You came just at the right time, Sammy," Dean says, and now Sam's thinking about Cas' ass full of his brother's cum and _fuck_ that shouldn't be as hot as it is.

Cas lets out a whine and slides a bit further down the mattress. He's stopped spreading his cheeks and now has a hand on his dick, touching gently, nothing more. 

Sam glances at Dean one last time before pushing his thumbs under the elastic of his sweatpants. He hesitates, then pulls them down, discarding them on the floor. He's got no underwear on, having forgotten to bring some for after his shower. He's painfully aware of this, and of how hard his cock is, and how Dean isn't looking away when he really should. Sam can't bring himself to look that way again, though, so he keeps his eyes on Cas, and climbs onto the bed towards him. 

Cas sighs in relief, then of desperation when Sam hesitates again. 

_Just jump into the cold water_ , Sam thinks to himself. _You want this. Cas wants it. Dean—_ , he presses his eyes closed, breathes deeply for a few seconds, gathers his courage. Tries to forget about Dean.

When he opens them again he's on a mission. He grabs Cas by the hips, the place on his body he is already familiar with, even though there was fabric separating them then. He pulls Cas closer, and the angel lets out an unexpecting yelp. Not two seconds later Sam is sucking his own thumb into his mouth, slicking it, and when he pops it out and presses it against Cas' rim the angel shivers and gasps.

"Sam—, more, I'm ready—" Cas begs. 

He's not lying. Sam's finger enters Cas easily. So easily he pulls it out again just to insert his index and middle finger instead. Cas moans and Sam pushes in deeper, curls his fingers a bit, and pulls halfway out again. He continues for a while, until Cas' hands grip the bedsheet tight. 

"Please—," Cas mewls again, fucking down on Sam's fingers. 

Sam groans, impatient. "You-, you want my cock, Cas?" he stutters, not quite all the way present, feeling blind from arousal. 

He hears Cas' answer and doesn't waste another second. He lines himself up with Cas' hole and pushes his cockhead in. It's warm, and a tight fit, but it works, and Cas moans from pleasure. 

Sam's aware that he's bigger than his brother. And yes, he prides himself on that. A glance towards Dean, and the grimace on his brother's face, tells him that Dean knows it too. 

Sam wants to wreck Cas. Show him what he can get if he doesn't limit himself to Dean. Make Dean regret this. (Maybe because Sam's angry at him for making this happen. Or maybe because he wants this to happen again.) 

He pushes in further, all the way, and doesn't even give Cas a moment to adjust before starting to fuck him at a torturously fast pace. Cas squeals the first time he fucks into him, but after that, it's loud gasps and raspy groans and a beautiful little repeating " _Sam, Sam_ ".

Sam pokes and prods at Cas until he's angled just right, and then every push into the angel earns Sam a little sob. Cas is still whimpering under his breath, begging for Sam through tears not to stop, and Sam shuts him up with a rough kiss. He breathes into Cas, tastes his tongue and his lips. Then he releases Cas' mouth so that he can take in the image of Cas' face. It's hard to keep eye contact since Cas is shoved upwards with every thrust, but Sam tries anyways, and he sees glazed-over eyes and a tear rolling down his cheek. 

" _God_ , Cas, you take it— take it so well," Sam praises him, and there's a shaky hand grabbing his arm, pulling him closer, and a shy smile on Cas' face. 

"Need more—", Cas begs, and Sam immediately does as he's told, picking up the pace even more, pushing just a bit harder, deeper, and reveling in the noises that fall out of Cas. 

Then Sam hears it. 

It's barely noticeable under Cas' blubbering, but there's a soft, rhythmic rustling of bed sheets coming from where Dean is watching them, and the implication of it gets Sam to the edge embarrassingly fast. He barely has time to warn him, "Cas, I'm—", before the pleasure washes over him and he feels himself spill into the angel. 

His vision whites out for a few seconds, and when he comes back to himself he finds his hands gripping Cas hard enough to leave bruises. The angel just takes it, staring up at Sam, mouth hanging open, panting. 

Sam releases him, pulls out slowly. Takes a quick look at Dean, who's leaning against the headboard, face angled up, panting as well, otherwise still. 

Sam takes a few deep breaths himself before moving to the end of the bed, putting distance between himself and Cas. 

"I'm sorry," he gets out. Yet again he's not quite sure what for. Maybe for everything. 

Cas lets out a soft whine. It gets Dean's attention, and Sam watches as his brother looks at the angel, somewhat dazed, before throwing back the covers that were concealing him. His hand and stomach are covered in cum, his dick is softening.

_Dean came._

Sam groans, keeps his eyes on Dean as his brother is moving towards Cas to shower him in kisses. Sam watches for a while, until Dean wraps his hand around Cas' cock, and then Sam stands up and, on shaky legs, takes a step away from the bed. 

Dean is jerking Cas, kissing him, right where Sam kissed him before, and Sam feels jealousy rise inside him. 

He turns to leave, sure that his brother and Cas want him gone now, but Dean stops him with a strict "Sam." 

He turns back around and sees Dean moving down Cas' body. He still has a hand on Cas, and the angel is whimpering, eyes closed tightly. 

"You should see him come," Dean says to Sam, though he doesn't look at him. He's looking at Cas' ass; the cum dripping out of it. _Sam's_ cum. 

And then Dean leans in and lays his tongue flat against Cas' hole and licks it clean with one broad swipe. 

The sight makes Sam hard again, thoughts going haywire. _He's tasting me. Dean's tasting me. And he likes it._

Dean's groaning against Cas' ass, burying his face in it, starting to push his tongue in and out, gently fucking the angel like that. Cas' mouth falls open wide, and not a minute later his body is contorting, spasms rolling through it, and he's coming over Dean's hand and his own chest. Dean stops moving but doesn't let go quite yet, holding still until finally Cas relaxes and lets his arms drop to the mattress, slack and fucked out of his mind. 

Dean places gentle kisses along Cas' hip, waist, and upward, finally meeting his mouth in a final, sweet kiss, and when they part there's a thin line of saliva hanging between them. 

Sam's stock still, watching. 

Dean turns around to face him. "Nice work." He's sweaty, filthy, and grinning like an idiot. Then he looks back at Cas, who has calmed down by now, and nods at him. "Good?" 

"Yes," Cas says. His voice is hoarse. "Very." 

They both look at Sam expectedly. 

Sam feels a blush creeping up. "Uhm—" 

"You enjoyed it as well?" Cas asks him. 

Well. Sam came in him, so there's really no point in lying. He nods carefully. 

Dean's grin broadens as he claps his hand on Cas' thigh. He sighs contently, then looks around. "Alright, someone's gotta wash the sheets." 

"Not it," Cas says automatically.

"Not it," Dean says almost at the same time, cocking his head. 

Sam groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! There will be at least one more part to this series. yay wincestiel! 
> 
> Comments make my day !


End file.
